New Fishy
by Ocean Jasper
Summary: One-Shot of my imagination of how Gumball and Darwin's friendship came to be. No depressing topics.


**A/N: I swear I'm trying my hardest at a happy story... I'll probably try to make more happy ones. **

**I might have a tiny, dark imagination towards happy and joyful shows...**

**"You don't say?" - Everyone**

**Yeah, One wierd thing about me..**

* * *

On a slightly cold climated November day, a six year old Gumball Watterson held his mother, Nicole's, hand as they walked through the Carnival. Passing each booths, food trucks, rides and ticket boxes, Gumball did not seem to have any interest in most of the things. However, he didn't want to disappoint his mother, so he tried to look around for anything. Then one particular booth ha caught his attention. It was one of those 'throw a ping-pong ball in the fishbowl and win a fish' games. Or challenge as in barely anyone could make it...

Gumball escaped the grasp of his mother's hand and ran towards the booth. Each fishbowl had a different specie, size or color of fish. He looked at each fish until he saw a golden orange one with unblinkable eyes. It swam around in small circles in it's small plastic bowl. Gumball's eyes lit up in excitement. He had a fish or two before as a pet, but... Well that backfired. However, he wanted this time to be different. Nicole rushed to her son and noticed what he was looking at. She knew if they actually tried to play the game, they would have only been spending money and losing each time. So she asked, "How much to just directly buy a fish?" Gumball turned to look up at her and smiled. He released his hold on the booth's counter and hugged his mother.

Once paid, Gumbalk took the little fish in the same plastic bowl. He stared at the fish and the fish stared back during the car ride to home. The ride took about half of an hour because of the distance between their home and the Carnival. When the gold fish blew a few bubbled which flew to the top and popped, Gumball smiled and laughed.

When arrived home, Gumball immediately ran out of the car, but before he could step into the house, his mother shouted to him, "I'll be at the Pet Store for the fish. I'll be back soon, so try not to kill the fish!" Gumball laughed again, "Don't worry, Mama!" As the car drove towards the shop, Gumball ran upstairs, forgetting to say 'hello' to his father who was asleep on the couch, and placed the bowl on the dresser next to his bed. He continued to look at the fish. About an hour later, Nicole arrived with a bag of objects for the fish. As in fish flakes, fake coral and stones, plastic plants and more.

Gumball grabbed the fish flakes and sprinkled some into the bowl. The fish noticed and ate each piece, one by one. Gumball recalled the names before this one fish and exclaimed in excitement,

"I'll call you Darwin!"

.;.

_Three Years Later_

Surprisingly, Darwin survived the years in the Watterson Household. A pet fish the family would own would just die at least a day after. This one gold fish was definatly lucky.

Gumball was now nine years old. Quite a bit more of a troublemaker than in the earlier years. He sat one his bed, drawing some random images out of boredom. His video game station had broken, so there wasn't much to do because his father also took the television. He looked at the slightly bigger fish in it's bowl. It swam in circles, possibly from boredom as well. Gumball smiled at the memory of when he first arrived home with the little fish in a bowl in his hands. He turned back to his coloring/sketch book. He actually was not much of a bad artit's for a nine year old.

Then he heard gurgle noises. He thought his mother was only brushing her teeth since it is was seven in the morning. However, the noise was closer. Like if it was right next to him. He slowly turned and fell off his bed after a scream in shock and fear.

There, standing right in front of him, was Darwin. A human with gills, orange hair, orange fins and green eyes Darwin. Water dripped from his hair and orange with green clothing. Gumball sat up and scooted closer to the humanized fish. They both kept staring at each other, now with blank facial expressions. Finally, Darwin smiled and said, "Hi, Gumball!" Now Gumball's expression went back to fear.

_'He can talk?'_

A realization came across Gumball. Now that his pet fish is human, he had made a real new friend. He smiled and responded, "Hi, Darwin!"

.;.

Years passing by, the whole Watterson family accepted Dawin as a real family member and the new friendship kept growing more into actual family.

* * *

**A/N: Again, take notice that I tried my best at taking pauses from negetive stuff. I really don't know..**


End file.
